


Last Friday Night

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Fanfic Game [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Morning After, Multi, SanUsoNa, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, wake up in wrong place
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Nami teve a brilhante ideia de arrastar Usopp em mais uma de suas empreitadas, a missão agora era curar o coração partido de Sanji... mas já é tarde demais para desistir quando Usopp acorda na manhã seguinte em uma cama estranha, absolutamente nu e envolvido por dois corpos quentes... okay, ele precisa lembrar imediatamente o que aconteceu...* Fanfic também postada no Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Fanfic Game"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Fanfic Game [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636099
Kudos: 1





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> * One Piece não me pertence... mas SanUsoNa é meu OT3 *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Esta é mais uma fic escrita para um Desafio de Músicas no "Fanfic Game", eu escolhi ["Last Friday Night - Katy Perry"](https://youtu.be/KlyXNRrsk4A)!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Satisfação Garantida

A luz penetrou pela janela, ele não conseguiu abrir os olhos, era um sol cruelmente ardente que não poderia ser do amanhecer “deve ser dia alto” ele pensou, havia um calor macio e perfumado pairando ao seu lado, na verdade era agradável e estava colado a ele, a cabeça ruiva descansava em seu peito e seu ressonar estava sincronizado com a respiração de Usopp, mas... a realidade teimava em se fazer óbvia sacudindo-se na cara do moreno quando um resmungo inconfundivelmente masculino atingiu seu ouvido em cheio causando arrepios que não deveriam acontecer, ele abriu os olhos parcialmente, só o suficiente para ver alguém agarrando-o pela cintura, parecia um polvo e estava claro que era um homem, apesar das mãos perfeitamente bem cuidadas e unhas limpas, os pelos loiros não deixavam dúvidas, o primeiro ímpeto de Usopp foi se encolher, no entanto, sejamos sinceros, um movimento brusco estava descartado, pois sua cabeça latejou vertiginosamente, acusando-o.

Seu cérebro parecia dançar uma rave dentro das paredes cranianas, ele respirou fundo na esperança de se livrar da dor, no entanto isso só fez seu estômago revirar, de um impulso imprudente, mas limpo, ele estava fora da cama sem incidentes, sua parceira não pareceu se importar, como se fosse um objeto de metal, ela magneticamente se agarrou ao dono do resmungo anterior, e ambos descansaram um nos braços do outro como se pertencessem ali desde sempre.

Usopp percebeu que estava indiscriminadamente nu em pelo um momento antes de puxar a boxer branca que jazia emaranhada nos pés do seu... amigo... ele puxou a peça pernas acima e tentou segurar suas têmporas latejantes.

**_♫_ ** **_Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well ♪_ **

Com olhos fechados notou surpreso que Sogeking’s Song começou a tocar em algum lugar debaixo da cama, ele apanhou com um pé e silenciou o aparelho, mas ficou meio horrorizado quando viu várias notificações e marcações no facebook, mensagens sem fim no WhatsApp e um sem número de ligações perdidas.

Ele tocou na tela abrindo um dos links das marcações:

“Noite passada vocês arrasaram!”

Com o dedo ele foi colocando para o lado as mais diferentes fotos dele em situações que provavelmente não se orgulharia mais tarde, uma em especial ele estava sendo abraçado por Nami, com Sanji logo atrás dela, mas a pior era Sanji lambendo algum tipo de líquido de sua barriga enquanto Nami assistia com um sorriso de inconfundível euforia.

— Tá falando sério??

Usopp encarou roupas e garrafas vazias jogadas a esmo no chão daquele quarto totalmente estranho, ele desviou pulando os obstáculos e correu até o banheiro, curvou-se na privada um segundo antes de derramar cinco litros de um caldo verde e ácido.

Assim que conseguiu abrir os olhos novamente vasculhou o lugar movendo a cabeça lentamente, conforme achou o armarinho apanhou três comprimidos e jogou dentro da boca displicentemente, fez um concha com as mãos e tomou água direto da torneira, no espelho uma bagunça emaranhada o saldou, Usopp fez uma careta e apanhou um cacho do próprio cabelo, sentindo um forte cheiro de cigarro ali, um roxo no pescoço, com sorte não _seria_ um chupão, no entanto, ele era um cara de pouca sorte, sabia disso... suspirou dando as costas para seu reflexo nem um pouco lisonjeiro. Amaldiçoou-se por ter que atravessar o quarto em direção a um frigobar, mas cambaleando lançou mão de uma garrafa de água e bebeu inteira, depois a segunda, então se deu ao luxo de observar a cena toda.

“Okay, vamos recapitular.”

  
  
**_♪ Last friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot _ ** **_♫_ **

Tudo bem, era sexta-feira e Nami teve a brilhante ideia de arrastar Usopp em mais uma de suas empreitadas, a missão agora era curar o coração partido de Sanji.

“Mas, Nami, pelo amor da porra, foi ele que abandonou a noiva no altar”

“Cale a boca, você não sabe o quanto é doloroso abandonar alguém que ama você! Sanji-kun precisa de apoio e afeto agora.”

Usopp jogou os braços para o ar em total desespero, mas ela não se importou, categórica e decidida chamou Sanji, que veio contente, claro, Usopp lembrou com prazer que a frustração do loiro foi além de cômica quando viu Zoro, Luffy e Law no mesmo ponto de encontro, no entanto Usopp reconheceu um fiapo de esperança no olhar do loiro ao deparar-se com Robin e Vivi.

Depois disso, lembrava vagamente de beberem em um bar, Vivi e Nami deram um mini show dançando sobre as mesas, Usopp recordava com as bochechas em chamas que elas o chamaram, ele subiu lá pronto para cantar, mas elas o envolveram sensualmente em um beijo, e ele estava bêbado e feliz demais para rejeitar, em algum ponto da noite eles fizeram tanta balbúrdia que acabaram expulsos, Nami os fez correr rua afora em direção ao próximo bar, mas Zoro acabou pegando uma rota diferente e Luffy foi atrás dele, resultado: Law foi em busca dos perdidos, Usopp tinha uma vaga lembrança de Robin conversando com alguém enorme de cabelos azuis, e Vivi dançando com um cara de cabelo castanho claro e uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo, Usopp não conseguia lembrar onde elas foram parar depois disso.

Havia mais, e Usopp queria lembrar... queria, _mas deus_ , não era melhor esquecer isso?

O moreno achou a calça jeans jogada numa montanha de roupas, ele a esticou para vestir, mas havia algo em seu bolso, com o rosto vermelho ele enfrentou uma calcinha que mais parecia uma faixa rendada, a peça salmão ainda tinha o cheiro feminino de Nami, um cheiro íntimo que de alguma forma Usopp acabara de descobrir que reconhecia.

Então o moreno passou de corado para pálido quando viu uma nota fiscal de valor exorbitante, ele correu os olhos no final para se deparar com o número de seu cartão de crédito.

“Caralho, não acredito que eu saí com a Nami e levei a porra do cartão?!”

O pensamento foi fugaz, porque a cena dele fazendo os pagamentos veio esmagando-o, assim como outras cenas que ele preferia ter esquecido...

**_♫_ ** **_Last friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois ♪_ **

Na cabeça de Usopp explodiram imagens do corpo de Sanji nu, longos membros e pele pálida nadando no lago do parque e se exibindo para Nami, cenas de Nami puxando Usopp para a água fria, e um sem fim de lembranças deles nadando pelados para em seguida se atirarem em um táxi às pressas quando os amassos na água se tornaram insuficientes.

Usopp apertou os olhos com o polegar e o indicador, a lembrança fez ele se perguntar se demoraria muito para os remédios que ele tomou fazerem efeito, porque queria desaparecer, mas não tinha como sair dali com esta maldita dor.

Quando Usopp se virou, sentiu-se preso contra a parede.

— Mas que porra tá acontecendo aqui, Usopp? — A voz de Sanji era um sussurro em fúria.

Para Usopp não restou escolha, senão o óbvio.

— Não se importe comigo, parece que você teve uma noite muito boa com a Nami e eu, como bom amigo, só ajudei deixando os dois pombinhos a sós quando caí dormindo ali no canto.

Ele mentiu descaradamente, valeu pela sensação de alívio quando Sanji soltou o pescoço e jogou a camiseta favorita de Usopp.

— Cara, por um momento achei que eu tinha feito um monte de merda! — Sanji sorriu, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele viu o que Usopp tinha na mão. — O que... que merda você tá segurando aí, imbecil?

Usopp se encolheu ao ouvir Sanji rosnar, ele escondeu atrás das costas a preciosa calcinha salmão quando o loiro o pressionou contra a parede para tentar apanhar a mão dele.

Por um momento Usopp sentiu Sanji cheirá-lo, então o loiro se afastou levemente, não parecia furioso, mas o olho azul estava repleto de compreensão, e o loiro abriu a boca para falar, Usopp chegou a fechar os próprios olhos, com medo da fúria de Sanji.

— Awww... isso não é justo — ouviram um ronronar vindo da cama, onde Nami se espreguiçava totalmente nua e sedutora. — Vocês querem fazer eu me sentir isolada e solitária?

Parecia satisfeita e selvagem, e Usopp sentiu a ereção dar sinal de vida dentro da cueca, Sanji o encarava assustado, mas seu pênis tocava o de Usopp, e diferentemente do moreno, Sanji estava como veio ao mundo, e ele virou o rosto encarando Nami de boca aberta.

— Sanji e Usopp, venham até aqui agora mesmo... — Ela ordenou arrastando as palavras como se fosse um miado sedutor. — Preciso repetir aquela posição... vamos lá, vocês disseram "satisfação garantida", vocês homens não honram mais a palavra?

O moreno a observou serpenteando uma mão entre as pernas e afundando um dedo na boca, ele jogou um olhar para Sanji (que salivava com a demonstração), e encolheu os ombros.

— Acho que ela não vai precisar disso agora. — Ele ergueu a calcinha na frente do rosto do loiro. — Melhor atendermos o chamado da natureza.

Com uma grossa sobrancelha erguida os olhos castanhos de Usopp vaguearam pela barriga e membro ereto de Sanji e ele piscou e saiu pelo lado, descartando a cueca e chutando-a sem direção, pronto para cair nos braços da ruiva, que ainda os olhava começando a ficar irritada.

**_♫_ ** **_This friday night_ **  
**_Do it all again  
This friday night  
Do it all again _ ** **_♪_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Oieee!!
> 
> Já falei que SanUsoNa é meu OT3? 😍  
> Não deixem de comentar, é sempre bom deixar sua impressão!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
